Tie Me Down
by buttlos
Summary: Carlos' hands are all over Logan, rubbing and teasing and he's kissing Logan in the most intimate places. Logan just wants to watch T.V. PWP smut warning.


_Hola chicos y chicas! So, I honestly don't know why I wrote this. One day I woke up and really wanted to write a fic with top!Carlos and this was born. Now I will say this, this is definitely PWP. There's absolutely no plot other than Carlos is horny and needs a good fuck. Need I say more?_

_There are a few odd mistakes and it flows kind trickly and weird and just plain unattractively near the end, but I have an excuse! I did start to lose interest in writing this the closer I got to the end, so I just really wanted to get it done._

_Now with that said, please enjoy yourselves and don't forget to tell me what you think. :^)_

_**Warnings:** Naughty language, some gay sex, some really light bondage at the end._  
><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything, including but not limited to Big Time Rush and HGTV. _

* * *

><p>Logan's watching T.V. alone on his break when Carlos comes bounding into his dressing room. This is common place, so Logan doesn't so much as bat an eyelash when Carlos slings and arm around his shoulder, practically hanging off of him.<p>

"Sup, Low-gin? Watcha watching?"

"Nothing," Logan replies absentmindedly. He's not paying attention to much of anything, just aimlessly flipping through channels, completely aloof. "I can't find anything to watch and I'm bored out of my mind. What about you?"

"Same here. I wanted to see what you're up to."

Logan sighs, finally settling on HGTV and tosses the remote to the side. "Yeah, well, nothing productive."

"I see that. Can I give you a massage?"

"Go for it."

Carlos squeezes behind Logan, fingers immediately working against the tension in his muscles. Logan sighs and relaxes into the touch. A few minutes pass between them and Carlos is still rubbing out the knots under Logan's skin.

The mood shifts suddenly when Carlos nuzzles his face into Logan's neck, lightly kissing and nipping the skin there. He grazes his teeth along the hard line of Logan's jaw, licking up to his earlobe and sucking it into his mouth. "I know something productive you could be doing with those lips of yours, guapo."

Logan's breath hitches in the slightest. "And what would that be?"

Carlos plasters himself to Logan, rolling his hips against the small of his back and Logan can feel how hard he is already and bites his lip. Taking a deep breath, Carlos brushes his lips against the shell of Logan's ear, and speaks low and husky. "You could get down on your knees and let me fuck your pretty little mouth." As if to make a point, Carlos ruts his hips up against Logan's back again, running his hands up and under his shirt, fingers dancing on the taut muscles of his stomach.

"_Jesus, _Carlos_,_" Logan exhales, trying not to think about the way Carlos' hands are running all over his skin, fiery hot touches that tingle down to his core. "What's gotten into you?"

"_No puedo evitarlo._"The words come out gravely, deep and hot against the base of his neck as Carlos presses his face there, continuing to nip at the skin. One of Carlos' hands presses flat against his stomach and slides down to the front of his pants where he presses down hard against Logan's steadily growing erection. "_Usted es tan hermosa_..."

"In English, please."

"I want to bang you."

"That's not what you said."

With a huff, Carlos slips his hands down to Logan's belt, forcibly yanking the buckle out of place. "Does it matter?" Logan is still trying to ignore Carlos and the arousal stirring in his pants. Really, he just wants to relax and watch some T.V., but with the way Carlos is working his pants down and rocking against his back – it's getting real hard to concentrate on not giving in. "I still want that mouth around me. I know your tongue can work wonders."

"I thought you said you wanted to bang me, not get a blowjob."

"I want both. I want to completely wreck every inch of you."

Logan chews on the inside of his lip, swallowing down the moans crawling up his throat the moment Carlos has a hold of his dick. He doesn't want to give Carlos the satisfaction of getting what he wants, but dammit, he's got magic fingers and every ounce of his resolve is slipping away quickly. Carlos kisses up his neck to his ear again, already breathing heavily and flicks his wrist a bit.

His eyes flutter at the motion and, _God_, everything feels so damn good. So much so that Logan almost gives in - almost. But he gains control of himself and attempts to shove Carlos off his back with a grunt. "No, Carlos," he says kind of weakly. "I'm trying to watch T.V."

"No you're not. I know your eyes are closed," Carlos bounces back with a chuckle. He's on Logan again, pressed even tighter against his back, hand heavier on his dick as he pumps faster. "I can cure your boredom, _pap__í_."

"Carlos..."

"Let me take care of ya'."

Logan takes a shuddering breath, eyes clamped shut. This is too much to ignore. Too much to walk away from. He's still hanging on to any shred of the resolution he has left, but Logan knows it won't hold for long. All his limbs are turning into jelly in Carlos' hands, they way they always do. He's always been a puddle of goo when it comes to Carlos.

The hand that isn't working inside Logan's pants digs into his hair, yanking his head back to expose more of his neck. Teeth and lips and a wet tongue are on the base of his neck in an instant. Carlos sucks hard, bringing the blood up to his skin, surly leaving a deep, angry red mark. The actual process of getting the hickey hurts, but at the same time feels great. Logan has to bite down on his lip to prevent himself from groaning.

Another bite, another glaring maroon bruise, and soon Logan is writhing under Carlos' touch. Mark upon mark littered the area around his neck and he knew that the hair and make-up department is going to have his ass, but _fuck it_. Logan finally cracks when Carlos circles his thumb along the head of his cock, whispering rough into his ear. "_Usted es tan difícil para mí, bebé. Y así, muy rápido..._"

"God, you're so hot like this." In a flash, Logan holds tight to Carlos' chin, snapping his head out of Carlos' grip and smashes their lips together. Carlos takes it all in stride, smirking against Logan's mouth and shifts them to a more comfortable position on the couch. He pulls Logan into his lap, Logan's thighs bracketing his hips as they thrust together. Their lips never once separate, biting and tugging and pressing against each other in a heated battle.

Logan's got his hands fisted in Carlos' shirt, and in one fell swoop, he yanks the shirt open, buttons ripping from their seams and flying across the room. "Fuck, Logan-" Carlos can't help but dig his fingers into Logan's hips, trying hard to control himself. The last thing he wants to do is to disregard what Logan may want and just fuck him into the next century right there on the couch.

Well – actually, that's not a bad a idea. Great idea, really. He almost considers it, fingers twitching at the idea. But then Logan runs his hands up Carlos' bare sides, slurring his words as they weigh heavy in the tight space between their lips. "I wanna ride you, baby," he says with a roll of the hips. "Gonna blow you first. Let you fuck my mouth just like you want."

"Oh God, yes, _please._" Carlos' head is spinning, blood pumping the hardest it ever has in his life. He tugs Logan's bottom lip between his teeth and lets it snap back into place before sealing their lips together again. The kisses they share are needy, rougher and sloppier than they have been and only last a few seconds before Logan sinks down to the floor.

Carlos' pants are off faster than he expected, not that he's complaining. He rests his head back, eyes boring down into Logan's skull as he kneads the muscles of Carlos' thighs. They're teasing touches, he knows they are, and wants to sob when Logan starts nipping at his inner thighs. Logan works a hickey up near where his leg curves into his ass, teases a finger at the very tip of his cock.

All these touches - touches that are good but not quite enough - are almost enough to make Carlos break down and cry. He almost does, whines high pitched and shameless in his throat because Logan keeps paying attention to his legs and not enough to his almost painful arousal. If he doesn't get off soon, he just may explode. He's sure of it.

"Logan," Carlos starts, choking on the air he's breathing. Logan glances up from where his face is buried between his leg and pelvic region. "Logan, please-" but he cuts himself off, suddenly reminded of something. _He's_ the one that started this. _He's_ the one that wants to be in control of this whole situation, not Logan.

So he takes a deep, shuddering breath as he yanks Logan's head back by his hair, growling a bit as he does. "No, forget 'please'. You're gonna suck me off and you're gonna do it right-the-fuck-now." Shifting his hand to the back of Logan's head, he brings his face close to his dick. Using his free hand, Carlos grabs his erection and teases it against Logan's slightly parted lips. "Open up, _pap__í._"

And Logan does. With his eyes locked onto Carlos', he parts his lips, letting his tongue dart out and circle around the tip. But Carlos won't have any of the teasing, forcing himself into Logan's unsuspecting mouth with a grunt. Logan takes it all in stride and only gags once. Maybe twice.

He's got his lips wrapped around Carlos like a vice, bobbing and licking and sucking like a pro. Deep throating is an option he's contemplated on more than one occasion, this being one of them. Logan's never actually attempted it but maybe now would be a good time to test his boundaries. Carlos says he wants to wreck every inch of him? Then that's what he's gonna get.

Logan halts his movements, mouth still suctioned around Carlos and breathing heavily through his nose. After a few moments of mental preparation, Logan dives back in, sinking further than he's ever gone. It's not as easy as the girls in porn make it out to be, but after choking a few times, he gets used to the feeling.

It's not so bad after a minute or so. The slide of Carlos' down his throat, the way his muscles contract in reflex; it's all actually something Logan's starting to enjoy. He can't help but shinny out of his pants, letting a dry hand trail down and behind himself, teasing his opening. With a whine, he pushes a finger completely inside himself, eyes scrunching in discomfort.

The sudden tightening around his dick and Logan's whining catch Carlos' attention. He glances down and can barely make out Logan fucking himself back onto his fingers. His own fingers twitch and breath catches in his throat. Reaching a hand into Logan's hair, he tugs lightly on the locks to get Logan's attention, his eyes flickering open.

"Holy _shit. _Logan – fuck, you're so hot," Carlos babbles, chest heaving and eyes boring right in Logan's. His face is completely flushed, eyes hooded, and goddamn, he's beautiful when he's in the throes of pleasure. Logan chuckles, laughing even more when Carlos groans and bucks impossibly deeper. Logan winks up a Carlos and pulls back, sucking in a harsh breath.

"Yeah?" Logan teases Carlos' dick again with slow, tantalizing strokes. "Think I'll be even hotter when I'm riding the shit out of you?"

"Oh my God, _yes_."

"You want it?"

"Fuck yeah-"

"Right now?"

"Logan, I swear, if you don't get your ass on here, I'll bind you down and fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for weeks."

Choosing not to argue with that, Logan retracts the fingers from inside himself and pulls out a condom from under the couch cushion. Carlos raises an eyebrow but chuckles a bit, watching Logan tear it open and rolling it on Carlos. "You and your damn condoms," Carlos mumbles and pulls Logan back into his lap. "You know I don't have anything..."

"Shut up. I'm out of lube and this one's lubricated and I'll be damned if I let you use spit again." With a pointed glare, Logan plants himself onto Carlos' dick without any warning, quickly seating himself. Logan bites hard on the inside of his cheek, eyebrows furrowed tightly together. Carlos, on the other hand, takes a hold of Logan's hips, groaning at the feeling and is already starting to rock up into him.

The movements are shallow and barely anything at all because Carlos doesn't want to hurt Logan. But he needs _something_. He's already so close to the edge what with the mouth fucking Logan gave him earlier. It's embarrassing how early he's going to lose it, but it's fine. It's totally fine. All that matters is he's balls deep inside Logan and even through the latex around him, it feels way too good.

Logan grunts after a few moments and leans forward. He braces his hands on Carlos' shoulder, bunching the cloth in his hand as he takes a death grip and lifts his hips up slowly. When Logan hesitates to come back down, Carlos gives a chaste kiss against his lips, silently telling Logan that even if Carlos gets a little rough and aggressive, it'll be okay. He'll stop if Logan asks.

Taking a deep breath, Carlos guides Logan down on him rather quickly. Both of them emit their own sounds of pleasure at the feeling and Carlos is quick to repeat the motion. He's slightly surprised that Logan hasn't stopped him, Logan's face showing clear signs of discomfort.

Carlos chuckles a bit breathlessly, still helping Logan to bounce in his lap. He stares right into Logan's flushed face with an arrogant smirk. "You're such a fucking slut." He makes a point to give a particularly rough thrust into Logan, making him groan from deep in his throat. The sound is scratchy, surely from the raw state Logan's throat is in.

"Barely even prepared yourself. Bet you just couldn't wait for me to fuck you, huh?"

Logan shoots Carlos a half-assed glare, making Carlos smirk even more. "Did you forget that you're the one who practically molested me?" A roll of the hips punctuates the snarky question.

"And here you are, riding my cock." All talking stops after that because Carlos is right. But Logan's got too much pride to admit it. He's always craving Carlos' dick in some way, shape, or form. It's not like Carlos isn't the same way, though, so it's not even fair.

Oh well. Whatever. He's being fucked nice and rough and that's all that matters right now.

A few more minutes and Carlos' thrusting becomes erratic. He's mumbling all these things under his breath, eyes scrunched tightly close, eye brows knit together. Logan leans forward, lapping at Carlos' jaw, working his way up to his ear. "You look so sexy, _papí,_" he rasps into Carlos' ear all out of breath and, fuck, that's all it takes for Carlos to completely let go.

He comes with choked breaths and heavy moans, head pressing into the back of the couch. He's completely fucked out, so out of energy and he's panting, but Logan is so far from finishing that it's almost as disappointment.

Carlos looks through his haze and licks his lips, breath stuttering before he says, "Touch yourself."

And like an obedient little puppy, Logan does. He leans back, giving Carlos a full view of everything. Wasting no time, Logan wraps his hand around himself, moving with hard, swift strokes. Inside him, he can feel Carlos getting aroused all over again and grins like the smug bastard he is. Just to tease him again, Logan rolls his hips, making Carlos whimper.

"Don't do that."

Logan does it again, because he's a little shit and smirks down at Carlos.

"You're such an asshole."

"You love it."

A silence falls over them again, save for the deep breathing and slick sound of skin rubbing against skin coming from Logan. Just a few more strokes and Logan releases into his fist with a keening sounds tearing through his throat. He strokes himself lazily and coats himself with his come.

"Why do you always play in it?" Carlos asks. He lifts Logan off of him and carefully removes the condom. "That's really gross."

"I don't know," Logan shrugs, wiping his hand on the back of his couch and curls into himself. Exhausted and blissed out, he hums in content, ready for sleep to overtake him. "Guess it's just one of those weird kinks I have."

Carlos joins him on the couch after tossing the condom away and properly cleaning Logan off with a baby wipe. They cuddle together on the couch as best as they can, bottom halves still completely bare.

"I get to fuck you next time," Logan mumbles into Carlos' shoulder after a few passing minutes.

"We'll see about that."

"No, I _will _fuck you, mark my words. I'll get all S&M on you if I have to."

Carlos just hums, too tired to argue and lets the clattering of the T.V. lull them to sleep.

* * *

><p>A week later, Carlos wakes up to the feeling of his wrists and ankles being bound together. Slight panic sets into his stomach as he looks around to find the culprit. It all dissipates when his eyes land on Logan and he's almost upset. Almost.<p>

He'd be more upset if he wasn't so turned on.

"Good morning, Carlitos," Logan says with that smug attitude of his. His hand is fisted on his already hard and leaking cock and Carlos briefly wonders how long Logan's been standing there. "I hope you're hungry, 'cause I'm serving you breakfast in bed. Hope you like sausage."


End file.
